


When It Rains

by Doomedheros



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomedheros/pseuds/Doomedheros





	When It Rains

在雨季到来时，Arthur和Eames签署了离婚协议。

这原本是个意外，当Eames在洗碗池边抱怨Arthur没有把脏盘子和洗过的盘子分开，两人从争论发展到争吵，最后Arthur先冷静下来，提出了离婚，而Eames没有发对。Arthur看着Eames抓起沙发上的衣服摔门离去，而他的颧骨旁因为吵架而泛起的粉红色尚未退去。

Arthur提出离婚完全因为意外，就像那时Eames醉得分不清纽约与巴黎，站在Arthur家门前向他求婚一样，都是意外。

Arthur之所以没有把Eames的求婚当作一场恶作剧，是因为第二天Eames在酒醒之后仍然记得买了一枚假得不能再假的巨型钻戒戴在Arthur无名指上，然后拉他去了民政厅。

 

在雨季到来前，整个城市的空气里挤满了闷热与躁动。

Arthur和往常一样买足了一个星期份量的食物，打算在没有工作的这七天里寸步不离公寓。如果能不离开那张舒适的、堆着蓝灰相间靠垫的沙发就更妙了。

在他的计划中，一切都那么完美，直到他上衣口袋里的手机震动起来。

这是他的私人号码，除了Cobb之外没人知道。而Cobb给他打电话，绝对不是问他晚饭吃些什么那么简单。

Arthur犹豫了一下，还是从运动服内侧的口袋里捏出手机，提到耳旁。他打算一旦听到了“案子”、“植梦”之类的字眼就立刻把手机扔进喷泉水池里去。

“你知道我现在不想听到任何有关盗梦的人和事。”

“哦，darling，那真是太抱歉了！”

Arthur真的差一点就把手机扔进喷泉里。

“Eames？”

“可不就是我么，亲爱的Arthur，你好啊！

“你是怎么哄骗Cobb把我的手机号给你的？”

“你猜我现在在哪儿？”

不是蒙巴萨就是在Cobb家院子里，Arthur敢打赌。所以他随便选了一个，无论如何他都是赢家。

“抱歉……”

电话那头忽然传来几句伴随着姑娘们笑声的法语，Arthur顿时傻了眼。

“这绝不可能……”

“我刚才不小心撞到了两位红头发的姑娘，哦，看上去像是你楼下的邻居？”

Arthur当然知道那两位住在他楼下的红头发法国姑娘，有着明亮的眼眸和温柔的笑声，因为从不制造噪音的Arthur与之前那位住在她们楼上的房客截然相反，她们相当喜欢这位从美国来的不那么浪漫的黑发青年。

Arthur几乎是跑步回了家。

路上丢失鳄梨一个。

 

然后他看到的就是一个依旧穿着地外星系审美的花衬衫、一连几天没刮胡子的Eames，醉醺醺地倚在楼梯间入口，企图用他庞大的身躯拦下每一个打算上楼去的住客。

“你好啊，亲爱的Arthur！”

“老天……”

在电话里，Arthur根本没有听出Eames已经这么醉了。这是他的疏忽。

Arthur抱着一大袋食物与Eames在楼梯间对峙。他皱着眉头，问道。

“你为什么会在巴黎？”

“不，不，我在纽约呢。”

“你两分钟前刚刚撞了两个法国姑娘。”

“哦，对！亲爱的Arthur，纽约可真是一个国家化的大都市啊……蒙巴萨永远都只有肯亚姑娘，肯亚姑娘……”

Arthur无奈地翻了个白眼，看在Cobb和昔日里出生入死的份上，他决定先把Eames拖回家，锁在浴室里一晚上，一切等待明早他酒醒之后再说。虽然清醒时的Eames也不怎么招人喜欢就是了。

他唯一有点好感的，只有认真工作时的Eames了。重点，是认真工作时的，连扯那些天花乱坠的点子时的Eames都不能算。

这样一个不招人喜欢的Eames，盯着Arthur傻笑了十秒钟之后，忽然张开他宽广的臂膀，把Arthur连带着那一袋子食物一同搂进了怀里，仿佛一头棕熊死死抱住了一棵枫树。

“我想起来我为什么来来纽约了！”

“巴黎……”

“我来找你！”

“嗯哼……”

“我们去结婚！”

“……什么？”

Arthur在想，和那颗鳄梨一起消失在半路上也许才是最好的结果。

 

在雨季到来前，巴黎清晨的太阳像是蒸气浴洗了一半便从芬兰跑回来上班一样，疲惫而朦胧。

Arthur从他最爱的沙发上醒来，脚边是滚落一地的橙子和鳄梨。

Eames也醒了，正坐在Arthur的床上，打量着这个陌生的房间以及不是很开心的Arthur。

“早上好，Eames先生。”

“早上好……很抱歉我昨天喝得实在太醉了。”

Eames揉捏着自己的眉头，突然像是想起了什么，他迅速从床上跳下来，摸着裤子后面的口袋向门口走去。

Arthur捡起一个橙子，奇怪地望着他。

“我昨天一定是疯了……”Eames嘟囔着找到自己的鞋子，穿好出了门。

Arthur认可地点点头，如此看来Eames偶尔也不赖。祝愿他能顺利找到机场，买好回蒙巴萨的机票。

他把昨天被Eames搞的一团糟的厨房和客厅收拾干净，正准备去做个早午餐的时候，门被敲响。

Eames站在门外，急促地呼吸着，左手撑在大腿上，右手举在半空中，中指食指与拇指一起捏着一枚鸽子蛋大小的钻石戒指。又或者说，白锆石戒指。

“哪有人求婚不带戒指来的呢，不要介意，darling，我回头会补给你一枚更像样的。”

Arthur挑高了一边眉毛，真的把左手伸了出去。

 

在雨季到来前，Arthur与Eames共同生活了三个月，长得连Arthur自己都不敢相信。

 

当雨季到来时，Arthur躺在他的沙发上，听着窗外瓢泼的雨水打在玻璃窗上的声音，把玩着无名指上那个鸽子蛋大小的白锆石戒指。Eames还没有来得及给他补上一个更像样的，他们就已经签署了离婚协议。

Eames离开之后再也没有出现在Arthur面前，Arthur猜想他一定已经离开了巴黎，就像当初他忽然间出现一样，只是个意外。或许原本Eames是真的要去纽约也说不定，或许原本Eames要求婚的人并不是他也说不定。

这个雨季非常非常，非常非常的漫长。

 

当雨季到来时，Arthur蜷在他的沙发上，因为那一系列的意外而倍感低落。不久，他听到雨帘外的街道上响起了悠扬的乐曲声。

Non,je ne regrette rien.

“哦，操你的，见鬼的Eames！”

他激动地跳下沙发，在床头柜的抽屉里翻出了一把属于Eames的勃朗宁。

 

“欢迎回来，darling！”

“你居然为了几个盘子就造了个这么糟糕的梦？”

Arthur忿忿不平地拔掉了输液针头。

Eames先他一步醒来，正坐在他们家有着灰蓝相间靠垫的沙发上吃着葡萄柚。

“我只是想告诉你，千万不能因为几个盘子就喊着离婚，亲爱的Arthur。”

Arthur摘下左手的那枚鸽子蛋，瞄准Eames的额头砸去。

 

在下一个雨季到来前，Arthur和Eames结婚了。

Eames买了一对获得过当年最佳设计奖的钻戒。

年轻人的想法啊，谁知道呢。Cobb一边给James收拾画册一边这么说到。

 


End file.
